Garçon D'or
by evil-sami-poo
Summary: SLASH Harry Potter is the real Chosen One, but his brother and Neville got the limelight. Now 17 Harry has to deal with secrets being exposed whilst dealing with a little crush he may or may not have on his best friend Draco.
1. Chapter 1

Yay! Another new story.... I really like what I have in mind for this one though.

_**WARNING::**_ This Story Contains **SLASH** ie. a malexmale pairing

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own or make any money from Harry Potter

* * *

_Harry James Potter blinked owlishly, his Uncle Frank ruffled his hair as he walked into the room. Frank kissed Alice lightly on the cheek and his own son on his forehead._

"_Unca Frank!" Michael whined from his spot on the other side of the room. Frank laughed and walked over to the little boy. _

"_Hello Michael, have you been looking after your Aunty Alice today?" he said seriously, Michael had no idea what was being said to him so he laughed instead. Frank ruffled his second nephew's hair. He continued out of the room and into his bedroom where he changed out of his Auror gear. Meanwhile Alice was playing in the living room with the children; Harry stood up and walked over to his brother, tugging at his clothes. Michael Potter sighed very seriously for a child of only fifteen months old and the pair walked over to Alice._

"_Mumma?" Harry said sweetly, his head cocked to the side. Alice laughed and knelt down opposite the twins, Neville was sitting in her lap._

"_Mummy and Daddy are gone out today Harry, they have dinner tonight. They will come and pick you up when you are asleep." Harry nodded and sat down on the floor, his brother looked at him in confusion, Harry looked up at the older twin, a small grin on his face, Michael shook his head and went back to his games, this time taking his cousin with him. Alice sighed as she watched the little boy in front of her; Harry almost acted too old for his age. Lily and James were getting worried because Harry had shown heightened maturity and nearly no signs of accidental magic, Alice stroked her nephew's hair gently as he contorted his face in deep concentration. Frank watched in amazement from the door as his nephew floated a book from the bookcase and onto the floor in front of him. Harry giggled as he flicked through the pages slowly, looking at the photo album of the two families and their lives in Hogwarts._

_---  
_

_Frank and Alice were playing with the older two boys when Harry dropped the photo album. Alice looked at the little boy before following the line his line of sight. She sobbed at the state of the wards. Frank looked up and swore, the normally transparent wards were blood red. He grabbed Michael and stood up, walking out of the room quickly. Harry stood up and as Alice walked past with Neville she grabbed his hand. Despite the fact this was just like how they had practiced before Harry felt scared, Aunty Alice wasn't normally that worried. Being the most competent walker Harry toddled after his aunt to her bedroom. Alice placed her son down on the bed and ran to the desk; she opened the drawers and riffled through them as she looked for the portkey._

"_Frank where is the portkey?" she asked fearfully, Frank looked up from where he was checking the wards. His eyes were wide in shock._

"_I think, I think that Malcolm took it by accident." He murmured, Alice sobbed once again. In six steps Frank strode over to his wife, kissed her full on the lips sadly, kissed the children on the forehead and walked out of the room. Alice shut the door in a feeble attempt to protect the children and ran over to her dressing table. She opened the jewellery box and took out a locket on a long chain. She walked over and placed the necklace around her son and Michael's neck. She bent down and lifted Harry onto the bed when the door burst open. Alice's eyes hardened as she turned around, activating the portkey as she did so. Harry gripped onto the portkey as Alice's cold eyes spilt tears. _

"_Not the children." She said firmly, Voldemort chuckled darkly as he strode forward._

"_Are you going to die just like your husband did? They need to die." He hissed, Michael whimpered at the tone, Harry held his hand firmly. _

"_You will not kill the children. Take me instead." She said, looking over at the children behind her, her eyes softening slightly. She turned back defiantly at Voldemort. "You will not harm my nephews and son. And you will die." She spat at the man in front of her. Voldemort snarled and slashed his wand, a green light burst out and Alice crumpled to the floor. He slinked over to the children on the bed._

"_Who should I kill first?" He muttered to himself, Harry glared at Voldemort for hurting his Aunty Alice. "Ah, this little one with the brilliant eyes." Voldemort murmured, he drew back his wand and murmured the spell. The green light flew at Harry and rebounded off him. Harry flew backwards before landing surprisingly softly on the other side of the room, unconscious._

_---  
_

_When Harry woke up again he found himself lying in a cot, his mother and father were hugging Neville and Michael to their chests. Albus Dumbledore stood opposite them. _

"_On the identity on who defeated Voldemort, we can assume that it was not Harry due to the fact that he was no near the bodies." Dumbledore said, "Due to the fact that it was Alice who sacrificed herself and Michael was completely unharmed we believe it was Neville who defeated him. He looks has a scar on his chest at where the spell would have rebounded. This little boy is the Chosen One. Everyone is going to want to look after him. I believe that his grandmother would be-"_

"_No." James said abruptly. "Alice was my older sister. I lost her and a great friend tonight. I'm not going to lose my nephew." Dumbledore looked trouble before nodding his head in agreement. Harry blinked up at the adults. He gulped a breath of air when he realized his Aunt and Uncle weren't coming back. But the adults just went on talking._

Seventeen-year-old Harry Potter woke with a start. He rubbed the scar on his forehead lightly as he sat up in bed. He blinked in confusion, he hadn't dreamt of that night in years. He knew that he was the real Chosen One but he never bother bringing it up with anyone. What was the point of it? Harry walked to the centre of his bedroom where his trunk was open, surprisingly empty. Harry looked around the green and silver room and sighed softly. He closed his eyes and flicked his wand. Harry took a deep breath as the room turned red and gold and cracked open an eye. He exhaled deeply when his clothes began packing themselves. Harry opened the door and headed down to breakfast. He could hear his parents with his brothers in the next room.

"Okay, you two and your mum will go ahead to the platform. I'll meet up with you later okay?" James said, he voice reverberated around the house.

"Yes dad." The two boys chorused. Neville Lucas Longbottom Potter had been adopted and raised by the Potter's since he was just over a year old. Not many people actually knew he was the boy-who-lived, just a simple name change created a new identity that people ignored. Over the years it was assumed that Lily had three children, not two. Then two, not one. Harry spent a lot of time hiding in the shadows, unnoticed by the public eye. All the Potter boys were famous in their own way. Harry wandlessly summoned the cornflakes from the shelf and ate them dry whilst he searched for the milk. He pulled the milk out and poured it in, the bowl floating in midair. He heard his father talking to his brothers.

"I just want you to know how proud we are of you." James said, Lily echoed his sentiments and the trio left for the Platform. Harry suppressed a snort; he had never heard his parents say anything like that to him. James walked into the kitchen and stood awkwardly in the doorway.

"Can I talk to you?" He said quietly, Harry looked up in confusion at his father.

* * *

That was a First Chapter/ Prologue for your enjoyment. Hopefully the chapters will increase in length, but I knew I wanted to finish it there so it was very short. I hope you enjoyed it muchly!

Now I hate to sound needy... but can you pwease pwease pwease take two seconds to post a review? Thank you my lovelies!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go. Another Chapter! I hope you like it! And it is longer! Dedicated to Pheonix4Life and mjmusiclover for being my first reviewers!

_**Disclaimer**_ I don't own Harry Potter. The only person I have rights to is Michael...

* * *

_Garçon D'or_

**Chapter Two – **_**First Day at Hogwarts**_

James Potter walked over to where his youngest son stood, a bowl of cereal floating comically next to him. Harry nodded slowly as James looked at the cereal, his eyes vacant as he seemed to think about things.

"You know, your mother and I were always so worried when you were little. Neville and Michael always were displaying bursts of magic, especially when they would throw tantrums. But you were always so mature compared to them, yet you showed no signs of accidental magic." James snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Harry with a smile. "You can't imagine how shocked we were when you levitated everyone's presents to them on your second Christmas." Harry smiled weakly at his father, James shifted on the spot, moving to look out of the window instead.

"I know we never said, but your mother and I are extremely proud of you." James said quickly. Harry spun to look at James, even more confusion etched on his face.

"But my sorting, my friends, my apprenticeship, my abilities; I thought you didn't like them I thought they were too dark." Harry blurted out, James turned to look at his son, disbelief written all over his face.

"Never." James whispered; he sat down at the table in shock. "We always knew you were destined for great things."

---

_James and Lily skilfully balanced three infants as the family walked into Ollivander's, Sirius and Remus trailed behind them holding what seemed to be fifty-bags. _

"_Come on Lils! Can't we shrink them?" Sirius whined, Lily huffed as she re-arranged the two children on her hips._

"_No Sirius, I don't want anything damaged." She said condensingly. However before Sirius could reply Ollivander walked out from the store room with a mystic smile on his face. Remus set down his bags and gently hugged the old man._

"_Hello Uncle." He whispered, Ollivander nodded at his Great-Nephew before turning to the other people in the room._

"_What can I do for you today Mr Potter?" He asked; James blanched immediately, wondering how Ollivander knew._

"_I was just wondering if you could check my wand for me. I think it has been playing up recently." James said, ruffling his hair. Ollivander took the wand and examined it closely. _

"_Nothing is wrong, just a bit too much exposure to more magic than needed. Might I suggest that Mrs Potter or my nephew holds Harry every now and again?" The adults looked at Ollivander in disbelief._

"_Harry is very powerful. I can see him going far. Unfortunately, his power is so potent that he could seriously injure someone if overexposed to a weaker wand. Even a tickling charm could potentially kill." James looked shocked as he wordlessly handed Harry over to Remus and took Michael from Lily. Sirius yelped, affronted._

"_Does this mean that I have to take all the bags?" He whined. _

---

Harry looked out of the window still as James told Harry about his youth. He chewed on his cereal, deep in thought.

"But what about my schooling, my friends?" He asked eventually, James sighed.

"I have to admit it was a shock at first."

---

"_Potter, Neville" Minerva McGonagall called out. The eldest of the Potter siblings unsteadily walked up to the stool and sat down. Whispers filled the hall as the hat contemplated. It was a well known fact that the Potter siblings were present at the destruction of Voldemort; of course over the years it was assumed that the loud and confident Neville and Michael Potter were the two siblings present, the quieter child was soon forgotten by the Magical World. Harry thought it was ironical that Michael and Neville were so famous for being present that Halloween that no-one realized that Neville Longbottom and Neville Potter were the same person. _

"_**Gryffindor!" **__The sorting hat yelled, the Weasley twins stood up and cheered the loudest as Neville sat down opposite the quiet Hermione Granger. _

"_Potter, Michael." The transfiguration teacher called, Michael let go of Harry's hand and walked up to the hat. It barely touched him when the hat yelled out the same house. Michael grinned and ran down to sit next to his brother. _

"_Potter, Harry." The hall was yet again filled with whispers as the youngest Potter child went to sit on the stool. _

"_There is another Potter?" was heard down the table. Michael glared in the direction of the voice. Meanwhile the Hat was talking to Harry._

_Ahh… The youngest of the Potter family, I have waited quite a while to meet you._

'_What do you mean?' Harry thought, his head cocked to the side. _

_It was prophesized that you shall change the essence of Hogwarts it self. Now, let me see.__ Harry gasped as the hat rummaged through his mind._

_Plenty of courage in you, making you a good candidate for Gryffindor. You have loyalty, that much is obvious. You certainly have power and brains, making you eligible for both Ravenclaw and Slytherin. But where to put you? I can not sort you according to your traits, but I can see that the best place for you to help Hogwarts is__** Slytherin!**__ Harry pulled off the hat, slightly numb as he walked over to the first years at the long table. He was deaf to everything as he sat down. Neville caught his eye and winced sympathetically, they were to write home about their houses that night. Suddenly the sound rushed back to Harry, he jumped when a blond boy smirked at him._

"_Draco, Draco Malfoy." He held out his hand, Harry gripped it and gave a weak smile. _

_---_

_Fifteen-year-old Harry Potter sat at the back of the potions room, he yawned whilst the other students rushed to finish their potion. _

"_Mr Potter!" Three heads flicked up to look at Severus Snape at the front of the room. "The youngest Mr Potter." He clarified; Neville and Michael glanced behind before going back to their potions. _

"_Yes sir?" Harry asked nervously, Snape was renowned for being harsh at slackers._

"_See me after class." He said shortly. Harry nodded._

"_Mr Potter, I have been observing your potions for the last five years and have come to the conclusion that your work it infinitely better than many I have seen before. Therefore I am offering you the rare opportunity to be apprenticed to me for a Potion's Mastery." Harry's face shot up in disbelief and he found himself nodding. And then Harry Potter became the youngest student to be accepted into a Potion's Mastery at Hogwarts._

_--- _

"But we got over it. You are a gifted child Harry. You managed to do what many had spent decades trying in three days. You changed the very core of Hogwarts. How could your mother and I not be proud? My only regret is that you are so powerful that it is dangerous to expose you to our wands." James said before looking at the clock on the muggle microwave. "Crap, your mother is going to kill me! Hogwarts Express leaves in ten minutes!" James yelped, Harry spun around with a look of shock. The room crackled as he apparated to Platform 9 ¾.

---

Lily Potter paced as she waited for her son and husband to arrive. With a crack that shook the station James and Harry appeared in the middle of the station. Complete with trunk, owl and floating bowl of cereal. James looked at it and vanished it away. Lily ran to her youngest child and hugged him briefly; he seemed almost shocked at the display of affection. James whispered in his ear before he stepped onto the train, waving farewell to his parents.

"Harry! There you are!" Blaise Zabini exclaimed jovially. "Dray's Head Honcho this year," he paused for affect, "so he said we can sit in the Evil Fortress, I mean Head's Carriage…" He grabbed Harry's trunk and lugged it to the front of the train. "You better speak this year! Last time we took the train you were silent and reading the entire time! Honestly Harry, there's no wonder you aren't in the limelight of the school!" Blaise threw open the door and pulled the quiet boy in. Draco looked up from his chess game to greet his best friend, unfortunately that cost him.

"Hah! Checkmate Ferret!" Ron Weasley said triumphantly, Draco quickly looked back at the board and groaned. Padma Patil rolled her eyes theatrically, throwing her arms in the air, her twin sister giggled as she curled Lavenders hair. Ginny and Michael sat next to each other, not exactly touching but never the less very close. Neville was reading a book, but a blush was evident on his face. Blaise sat next to his girlfriend and looked at Neville.

"What's wrong Nev?" He asked teasingly. The others looked at him in interest. Harry suppressed a grin when he saw Luna Lovegood lying above Neville flicking through the Quibbler. He shook his head in amusement and took out a book. Blaise glared at the book as Harry sat down and started reading. The carriage filled with chatter as the large group joked around. Harry turned to the last person in the carriage. Hermione Granger was reading her potions text book with a look of concentration on her face.

"Hey, Hermione?" Harry asked quietly, the diminutive girl looked at him with a confused expression on her face. "It's your last year, come and sit with us for once. Seven years we have been in the same school and you have barely spoken to us." She smiled at him softly, nodded and joined him as the two started reading their books.

---

Harry sat down at the Slytherin table; his brothers seemed so far away. He hated the table arrangements more than anything at Hogwarts. Draco and the other Seventh Years sat arrogantly at the centre of the table; it was obvious he was the leader of the school. Harry glanced at Hermione; she looked almost twitchy where she was sitting. The poor girl had cut herself off from the school years ago, plunging herself into her studies. Harry couldn't help but think that if it wasn't for his brothers and the fact that he was the first 'Green Potter' in a century he would have done the same thing. Harry's glasses slipped slightly as he turned back to his food.

---

Harry settled into his bed in the seventh year dorms. His room mate lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.

"How'd you do it?" Draco asked, "You know, change Hogwarts so much."

"It wasn't just me." Harry murmured, his mind going back to his fifth day at Hogwarts.

_Harry woke up and froze. The dorm was empty; he had a sick feeling in his stomach. He jumped up and raced out the common rooms and towards the Great Hall. He suppressed a groan when he saw Neville, Ron and Michael yelling at Draco, Theodore Nott and Blaise. _

"_You evil snakes!" Michael roared, in his tiny eleven year old voice. "If I find that you hurt my brother I will jinx you to hell and back!"_

"_And why does the middle Potter immediately think that we're hurting your brother?" Draco sneered, Harry walked closer to the group. _

"_Why else has he been so sad recently?!" Neville exclaimed, Draco was about to reply when Harry cut in._

"_Please, don't fight!" He begged his older brothers. "It's not them. They are really nice. Can't we be friends?" _

"_No, they're Gryffindors!"_

"_No, they're Slytherin!" The two groups yelled in unison, Harry narrowed his eyes dangerously._

"_Tell me. What defines that our houses must fight?" He hissed menacingly, the tables rattled as he grew angrier. "A house doesn't define a person. The person must define the house! Now try or I will never talk to you again!" And with that he stormed off towards the kitchens. No-one really understood how, but that day the first years began to break the barriers of the houses. Harry, who had been upset because he received no mail from his parents, was pleasantly surprised that his parents were unable to write due to an accident in the house. Because of that day Hogwarts changed. One simple boy, one simple misunderstanding and one simple outcome. _

"I don't know how you did it, but you always managed to fix things. Even if people don't realize it was because of you." Draco said sleepily. Harry nodded and the two young men began to drift asleep. James' last words echoed in Harry's mind.

_You and your brothers are different. We know that you will always do well no matter what. Your brothers are a bit different, they either can be encouraged to do well or be whipped into shape, they need it to strive to do more. I'm sorry we never told you earlier._

* * *

See! Longer! One... No Two Quick Questions

1. Did you like the chapter?  
2. What house should Hermione be in?

Reviews are muchly appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour mes amis! This is my newest chapter! Be proud, this story seems to be spilling out of me! Also I hopefully will be getting a better understanding of england because I am going there in three weeks or so! Yay! I love the spring holidays, because after that I have... boiling hot summer! Yay!

Thanks again to: Phoenix4Life and mjmusiclover for reviewing agaian and to rebekahalana and nova-carta

**:HERE LIES THE SLASH WARNING:**

_**Disclaimer of Doom:**_ Nothing I say or do will ever make Harry Potter mine, it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Enjoy!

* * *

Hermione Granger sighed when she sat quietly at the Ravenclaw table; she poured a bowl of cereal and mixed it slowly. Hermione suppressed a hiccup as she looked across to the Gryffindor table; sitting in the middle of the room at the table was _them._ They were the pivotal point of the Hogwarts' limelight; Neville and Michael Potter were both present at the destruction of Voldemort, rumoured to have been close to the Longbottom family and their son, the savoir of the Magical World. Of course Hermione was smart enough to know that the Potter's had adopted Neville and that he was their shy savoir. Draco was the suave ladies man; Blaise and Padma were the dramatic types with their flamboyant ways, the hot-headed Weasley siblings and Ginny's quiet, yet slightly eccentric friend Luna. Theodore Nott was sitting patiently as Lavender and Pavarti gossiped on either side of him, used to their antics. And last, but not least was Harry Potter, he was the youngest of the three 'Potter's' and was the one that Hermione found the easiest to relate to. Harry Potter was the quietest out of _them,_ Hermione often felt like that if what had happened in first year never happened and if Harry wasn't in such a large group of friends she wouldn't notice him. The rest of the school certainly didn't.

Harry Potter was unique, that was the only way that Hermione could describe the diminutive Slytherin. Whilst most of the seventh years were loud and dramatic, Harry was quiet. He barely brought attention to himself, and thus was often forgotten in the fray of his friends. Harry smile was small, but to Hermione it filled the room with light. It was as if his magic depended on his emotions, they probably did. Harry looked up and his green eyes seemed to drill in to her, she looked away hurriedly. Hermione shot up and walked out of the room, glad that she got her timetable the night before. She shivered as she remembered the last time those eyes had pierced her so much. She hurriedly wiped away her tears before she headed towards the library, intending to use her spare lesson well.

---

Harry nearly jumped as he heard a quiet hiccup through the hall; he glanced around and frowned when it became obvious that no-one else had noticed it. His eyes settled on Hermione Granger, the girl had a distant look in her eyes that he often saw before. She was probably reflection on his friends, by the looks of things. Hermione would have been welcomed into their group with opened arms, except the situation in her first year. She actually would still be accepted into their group, since the walls that separated the houses fell down many things had changed. He turned to where Draco and Ron were arguing vehemently, probably about Quidditch knowing them. He sighed softly at the sight of his best friend, Draco didn't know it but things had changed between them recently and it was getting harder for Harry to accept these changes. He glanced back up at Hermione; he was trying to look into her soul, to see what she was so sad, so reflective, about. She stood up and practically ran out of the room; Harry cocked his head in silent confusion. Harry glanced once at his large group of friends and figured they wouldn't mind if he left them, he stood up and followed the Ravenclaw girl out of the room. Harry didn't notice the intense silver gaze that followed him.

The Slytherin closed his eyes as he ran through the passages of Hogwarts, following the aura of the girl who ran moments before him. He squeezed the tighter as her remembered when she first started to push them away, mere days into their first year.

---

"_Well, if it isn't the little Malfoy..." Michael said with a forced grin on his face, Neville sat down next to him at the Slytherin table. Harry huffed in annoyance and kicked his brother under the table. Michael pouted before giving a dramatic sigh. He shook his hair back and held out his hand._

"_Hi, I'm Michael Potter, this is my brother Neville Potter and our baby brother Harry is your roommate." Harry glared at his brother whilst Draco looked at the hand for a split second before he grabbed and shook it firmly._

"_I'm Draco and these are my friends: Blaise, Pansy, Theo and Daphne. And I do believe we have Charms first." _

_Harry sat down next to one of the more shy Ravenclaws, she jumped when he gently touched her shoulder. _

"_Hi, I'm Harry." He said quietly, she nodded._

"_Hermione Granger." _

"_What do you think of Hogwarts?" He asked the brunette next to him, she looked like a muggle-born to Harry. It was obvious in the fact she knew no-one, her eyes widened periodically any sign of magic and she didn't seem to get how to use a quill properly. _

"_It's so big, I never thought that I would ever actually visit a medieval castle, let alone live in one." Harry nodded in agreement and the pair fell into a quiet conversation. Harry was confident that they would be good friends. _

---

"_Hermione!" Harry said with a wave, the young girl looked up at Harry in shock before she rubbed her eyes and walked in the opposite direction. Harry jogged to catch up with her and grabbed her elbow, he spun her around and his eyes pierced hers harshly._

"_What's wrong Hermione?" He asked softly, yet his eyes were so determined. She turned away from the boy in front of her._

"_Nothing, just leave me alone." She said firmly, yet her arm trembled in his hand. _

"_Tell me. Please." He whispered to her, she looked back at him, her face was blank, the only sign of her tears from earlier were her wet cheeks and red eyes. _

"_Just leave me alone Harry Potter; I want nothing more to do with you, just let go of me." She said, ripping her arm from his hold and ran away from the confused boy, a letter rumpled in her fist. _

_Harry followed Hermione for the next week, constantly trying to talk to her. But Hermione was strong-willed and ignored the boy as best she could. Slowly she began to cut herself off from everyone in the school; she didn't talk to anyone, ignoring them or cutting them off with a cold stare, she began to delve into her school work, she didn't bring attention to herself in class and her marks were just above average. Harry told himself that it was just temporary and that Hermione would start talking to them again after a while, but he didn't know that it would take over six years before Hermione began to open up again to her once good friend. _

---

"Mr Potter!" Harry's eyes snapped open as he slowed down, Albus Dumbledore smiled benignly from his position next to a portrait. "I was just looking for you." Harry faltered at the words.

"I'm sorry sir, but I was –" The Headmaster waved his hand, gesturing for the boy to stop.  
"I'm sure Miss Granger will be fine, she will find her way to her new rooms. I was hoping that you would come to my office for a few minutes." Harry sighed in resignation as he followed the older man to the Headmaster's Office. "Now the reason that I want to talk to you is this, as you know the Head's Dormitories were recently renovated thus meaning that Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger's first night would be spent in the Seventh Year dorms," Dumbledore paused in their walking to turn to the young boy, "however tonight they will be moving back and since you are going to be the only student with a spare bed I was wondering if you could consider this preposition." Harry looked confused as the pair walked into the office. Lying on a couch to the side were two sleeping boys.

---

"This is Sebastian and Orlando; I was hoping that you would be able to spare some space in your room to host them." Albus said looking at the pair almost tenderly.

"But sir, why are they here? And why not have one of the Head's look after them?" Harry asked, almost in shock at the two boys on the couch.

"Sebastian and Orlando are two boys that I recently managed to get custody of. Their parents, muggles, died mere days after Sebastian was born and they were sent to live with an aunt. Unfortunately there were complications and the aunt is no longer a capable guardian for these two boys. Other relatives tried to take these two in, but I am afraid that they all moved to America over the past few years and the boys didn't want to be separated from their aunt or their older sister. As for the Heads, I'm afraid that out of the entire year level you, Mr Potter, are the only person that I can see fit to juggle classes and children. Mr Malfoy would not be able to take the stress of having a ten and six-year-old around and I fear that Miss Granger may lose sight of what is most important when having the children in her room the whole time." Dumbledore said quietly, his eyes straying over to the two boys once again. He turned to Harry once more, his eyes now full of questions.

"I'll take them." Harry found himself saying, Dumbledore smiled.

"Excellent, I'll see to a house-elf that will be appropriate for the children and have your rooms extended slightly." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Sir, might I suggest the house-elf Winky?" He said, his mind unconsciously going to the house-elf that he felt responsible for. Dumbledore's smiled widened as he began plotting exactly what to do for the children.

---

Hermione Granger stood in the entrance of the Head's dorms in slight shock. She hesitantly walked over to the entrance of what would be her rooms. She heard Draco Malfoy following her in and heading over to the other exit but ignored any thoughts about him. She clutched the handle and turned it, amazed to see the suite inside. Her new bedroom was homely; it reminded her of her bedroom at her aunt's house. The furniture was all wooden, almost antiques. The polished brown of the wood contrasted beautifully with the blue highlights around the room. There was a bookshelf lining the wall, a dark brown. Hermione was almost sure it was cedar or mahogany, but she didn't have much experience in these things. A fireplace surrounded by an assortment of antique chairs and couches, all in different shades of blue. There weren't many bright lights, just candelabras situated around the room and the large stained glass window that had a set of doors underneath them, obviously leading to a balcony. She suddenly smirked as she realized that Draco 'Cassanova' Malfoy and shy Harry Potter were going to have separate rooms during the school term for the first time ever. How would they survive?

Draco followed Hermione in to the common room before turning left to where his rooms were. He stood at the doorway, bracing himself for the entry. He wondered what it would look like; obviously it was only going to have one bed in it but otherwise he had no idea. He stepped into the room and smiled, this was definitely what he had hoped for. The room was lit by the sunlight coming through the window that spanned one side. There was a black leather couch situated opposite a TV and next to the fireplace. A large bed was in the middle of the room; it was round and covered in a black doona. Draco drank in the sights of the modern black and green room. He had a desk that was made of metal and glass and a desk that spanned the wall; he smiled when he saw the stereo system and the sleek laptop that were situated on the shelves. Everything was sleek, modern and muggle; just the way that Draco liked it, he laughed at the thought of what being friends with the half-blood Potter siblings had imprinted onto him. He fell onto the bed as he began to think about his best friend. Harry was a quiet boy, he and the rest of his friends had tried drawing him out but it didn't work. Maybe there was a reason that Harry was so quiet, he just hoped Harry wouldn't get too lonely in the room on his own.

---

Harry sat awkwardly on his bed as he looked at the two brothers. He ruffled his hair briefly before trying to think of an icebreaker.

"Hi, I'm Harry Potter." He said, cursing himself for his inability to relate to people as well as he could have. "You must be Orlando and Sebastian." Orlando looked up at Harry with an expression that was universally known as the 'ya-think?' expression.

"Yep, I'm ten and Seb is turning seven next week." Harry nodded slowly at the younger boy.

"I had a… muggle education until the end of the last school year when my aunt was unable to care for us. Your Headmaster said that he would deal with our schooling soon. As far as I know you just have to make sure we eat, sleep and get to the toilet." Orlando said firmly, Harry sighed.

"You seem very resilient for someone who is ten." Harry commented, Orlando's eyes hardened at his words.

"It comes from loosing your parents when you are three years old. My sister just started high school; we couldn't let her leave so we stayed with our aunt. We were prepared for everything, don't get me wrong. Aunt Diana was and is a great woman; she just had to put some other things first." He started confidently before trailing off sadly, Harry walked over to Orlando.

"I know what you mean," He said softly to the boy, "do you want to hear a story?" Orlando looked up in confusion; Harry lifted up Sebastian with ease and tucked him into bed. He motioned to Orlando and they sat down in front on Harry's bed.

"Do you know the story of Neville Longbottom?" Harry said quietly, Orlando shook his head and settled down on the bed. Harry waved his hand and a book flew off the bookshelf and into his hands. Orlando's eyes widened in shock at the show of magic before Harry directed his gaze to the book, a photo album showing three baby boys smiling toothily at him. "I'll tell it to you then, but it will have everything the rest of the Magical World missed out on."

* * *

Hey lookie! I hope you liked that chapter! What do you think? Any comments about Hermione? ((I based it off a girl who used to be like a sister to me then has sucessfully broken our friendship but doing what Hermione did)) Any clues about who the two boys are? I have so many questions for you! Can you guess what their names are from? That might give more clues...

Lastly some more important questions...

Do we want Ron and Hermione together? If not any suggestions?  
Any other relationships that we want to be delved into?  
And how long are you willing to wait for Harry and Draco to get together? (So I can get a rough idea the best way to plan this)


	4. Chapter 4

I am so sorry about the wait! I feel evil... Anyway, here is chapter 4 of Garcon D'or and I hope you all enjoy it.

I hereby disclaim any rights to HP

* * *

The two boys were adorable when they slept, that was Harry's first thought. They looked out for one another, something Harry rarely saw in children of that age. He smoothed out their hair before leaving a simple note for Orlando. Winky would arrive in about ten minutes so he wasn't worried about leaving them alone for too long. He sighed to himself before leaving the room, he knew that unless he left in that moment he would be late for his first class.

Harry sped into the Great Hall and grabbed the toast from Michael's plate as he sat down.

"Hey! I was eating that!" came the middle brother's indignant voice. Harry shrugged as he chewed through the toast, he knew as well as anyone that Michael probably ate through two plates of breakfast that day. Draco looked up and practically pounced on Harry. He pulled the smaller boy into a hug and refused to let go.

"Um... Draco?" Ginny said with a grin. "What's wrong?"

"I can't live without you Harry!" Draco moaned pathetically. "I can't have a separate room from you for the rest of my life! My room and life is now empty!" Ron sniggered at Draco's antics whilst Harry flushed deeply.

"You'll just have to make do without me," he muttered to cover his embarrassment.

"As long as he keeps away from my room," Hermione said as she breezed past. Blaise looked at her departing back in confusion.

"Did Granger just make a joke?" he asked. Padma grinned and pressed a kiss to her oblivious boyfriend's cheek.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the front of the classroom, her study partner was due to arrive any minute and they wanted to get some work done before they started. She and Pansy didn't know what they were, they had reached a silent agreement years ago that they would work together in everything but not push any boundaries. Hermione would say that they were almost friends, except they both didn't really know how to be friends.

"Sorry I'm late," the black haired Slytherin said. Hermione waved it off as they both set up for their first class of the day. Unfortunately they didn't anticipate the entry of _them_, the loud ruckus of the mix of Slytherins and Gryffindors. Harry slipped in with his friends but they couldn't resist talking around him. Hermione and Pansy simultaneously rolled their eyes and opened their textbooks. They were surprised when Harry Potter sat next to them.

"Sorry, you don't mind do you?" They shook their head in the negative and he began to set up the small pile of books. Draco noticed the boy in a different seat and leant over to whisper in his ear.

"You sure you want to sit here?" he asked Harry. Harry shrugged and kept facing forward as their Defence the Dark Arts teacher walked into the room. Peter Pettigrew was one of the best teachers that Dumbledore had employed in the years since the fall of the Dark Lord. One of the best spies the Order and Aurors had, Peter had successfully rounded up all the Horcruxes and the most dangerous Death Eaters out there, including Malcolm Tumbull and Lucius Malfoy. Draco sighed and pulled back to where he was next to Blaise. Peter cast a look at the youngest Potter before commencing his talk about studying for NEWTs.

Hermione and Pansy exchanged glances with a wry grin as Harry decidedly ignored his best friend who sat behind him. It was fairly obvious that Draco was having mild separation anxiety and was trying to attract Harry's attention. Harry didn't realise that, and neither did the blond. But that might have just been the two, the two genii were the brightest and the quickest girls in the school had seen in years. Even as first years the girls had pushed themselves ahead of the rest of their year level, their ambition and intelligence rivalled each others. Both were orphans, raised by distant family members during the summer but each had a different reason for their drive, their ambition.

"Do you mind if I hang around you two today?" Harry asked quietly.

"Sure," Pansy said quitely, "what did Draco do?"

"Nothing much. I don't want to talk about it," Harry said bitterly. Hermione couldn't resist spinning around and glaring at the Head Boy, he flinched back in fear and but had a glint of amazement in his eyes from the usually diminutive girl. Pettigrew coughed loudly and sighed when the majority of the class did not calm down.

"Now, I'm sure you are all aware what comes at the end of this school year. That's right, STI and general health tests. Now these tests are muggle tests, so they are rather old fashioned compared to what we are used to. One of the tests that the males will go through is a anal and intestinal examination to test whether or not they have anything wrong with their body. This will involve a camera being stuck up the anus and into your intestine." The entire class fell silent and the males all subtly moved their hands. Poor wizards didn't know how small cameras were in the muggle world. Harry bit his lip in amusement as Pansy and Hermione looked at the class with smirks on their faces. "You all paying attention now? Good. What I really meant were your NEWTs, Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. You will have a practical and a written test in addition to your coursework average score through out the year." Peter went on to explain the general course outline to the class.

* * *

"You guys are really good friends," Harry said three days into his isolation. They looked at him in confusion.

"Friends?" Pansy said hesitantly. Harry smiled.

"Of course! You're both amazing to be around!" Hermione smiled softly and gave Harry a small hug.

"I'm so sorry about my attitude over the years," she whispered. She regretted it, but never turned back to the boy out of pride and fear of rejection.

"Water under the bridge," he replied with a grin. Pansy suddenly smirked.

"Can you tell us about what happened with you and the boy-who-shags?"

"It just became too much," Harry said quietly, "seeing him with his newest target after he'd fool around with me in front of everyone. I see him with someone and my chest hurts, like there's something wrong with my heart."

"How long?" Hermione asked.

"Two years, maybe a bit less. Now that I'm in our final year I've decided to put it behind me. I'll just let him go." Harry was determined but Hermione let loose a giggle.

"What about doing the opposite?" she said with a strange gleam in her eyes.

"Tell," Pansy demanded.

"Well, for the last seven years you've been a constant in Draco's life. Just the best friend? What if you stopped being 'Just Harry'? What if you brought yourself to his attention as not just the best friend?" Hermione was very happy and very enthusiastic.

"But, I don't want to be just a fling," Harry said carefully. Pansy bit her lip in thought.

"Then don't. Just, maybe, push him away. Don't let him to close and when he does go for you then don't let go. Absence makes the heart grow fonder," she said proudly. Hermione nodded quickly and clapped her hands together in excitement. Harry smiled at their antics, if it was anyone else Harry wouldn't believe that these were the two girls who barely spoke a word to anyone in the school.

"Okay, but only if we all do it," he said after a moment. He bit this lip, some how he felt that he might regret this.

* * *

Ron watched Harry from next to Blaise at the back of the room. He looked and he saw, Harry was happy but he still missed them. He didn't tell anyone, nor did he show what he was feeling. But there was evidence that he wasn't happy with Draco for some reason. Ron didn't blame him, ever since fourth year Draco, and the two eldest Potters, had gotten even more popular than what they always were. His strength was also his weakness, somehow the build up of girls had caused Harry to slowly recede into himself and get quieter over the years. Harry was always _the_ quiet one of all of them, but recently he had become more and more engrossed in other things. Out of their large group of friends, Ron rarely got time alone with Harry. He was Blaise's best friend and always closer to Michael out of the Potter trio. But that didn't mean that he didn't care about Harry. On the contrary, he always made sure that he had one eye out for Harry at all times. He bit his lip in annoyance as he watched Harry, Pansy and Hermione. He knew that he would never get the courage to approach her, not for a while anyway. Ron scraped his fingernails against his thumb absent-mindedly as he tried to remember when the business with Draco all started, realising with a start that it was a lot further away than he thought.

* * *

_Ron smiled as he woke up on the first day of classes on his second year at school. He wouldn't admit it out loud, be he was looking forward to school. Taking a leaf out of their large book of actions last year, Dumbledore had re-arranged the towers and dormitories so that each student had up to three people that they shared a room with, nearly all from a different house. Ron was sharing with Elliot Makos, from Hufflepuff, Jeremy Sparrow, from Ravenclaw, and Blaise Zabini from Slytherin. Zabini was the only one he had really talked to out of his room mates, and that was only because of Harry. He however jumped when Blaise jumped onto his bed._

"_Morning Ron!" he chirped. "Do you wanna go to get breakfast? Or do you wanna go visit your sister first? Or, I know! Let's go find that pratty brother of yours and see if we can get him to laugh!" Ron was taken aback at the Slytherin's enthusiastic greetings. All through last year he had been a quiet sort of chap._

"_Erm, I don't really mind," Ron said honestly. "Breakfast?" Blaise grinned and pulled the other boy out from under him._

"_Let's go, go, go! I wanna see Harry!" Ron jumped immediately and ran into the bathroom. Harry had been sick for the last few weeks of the school holidays and had to be flooed to school instead of taking the train._

_Blaise seemed to be on a sugar high when he skipped into the Great Hall. Ron shuffled along with an embarrassed expression on his face. He followed the boy to sit at the Gryffindor table where Michael and Neville were sitting protectively around their brother. As soon as the famous feasts were over the group had started sitting wherever they pleased, even if it did cost them all a hundred points over the year. Ron grinned and overtook the skipping boy somehow, Blaise stopped humming and gave a 'manly' squeal when he saw Harry._

"_Harry!!!!!!!" he said excitedly. "I missed you so! Why, you didn't even write to me! I was insulted until darling Neville told me last week." The teachers watched in amusement as Blaise smiled and announced all his excitement at seeing Harry. He didn't even notice Draco until Draco tapped him on the shoulder. _

"_Is he _the one_?" he asked seriously._

"_One year, seven months and counting, I've never seen her this happy since before Dad died," Blaise replied. Harry smiled and waved at Draco who immediately lit up in excitement._

"_Harry! Are you moving in soon? I hope you are! It's just us in the room at the moment," Draco babbled brightly. _

"_Yeah, tonight actually," he said quietly. He held a small conversation with the others before Pavarti breezed in with her sister and Lavender. _

"_Hey, Malfoy," she said in an almost arrogant tone. "Patricia Moore in first year has a crush on you." Ron looked at the flash of pain that crossed Harry's face as Draco immediately turned to seek out the small girl. They didn't realise that this would be the start of Harry's descent to silence._

* * *

Harry turned towards his brothers and his friends for the first time in five days. He immediately turned back to Pansy and Hermione when they all gazed intently in return. Despite his silence and his reclusive nature, Harry was a pivotal point of that large group and they all cared for him, even if he didn't know it. Harry bitterly thought that if he continued to stay like this then eventually he would be forgotten and left behind. It had happened once before and he honestly expected it to happen again. He glanced over at Draco and let out a low sigh when he realised that Draco was staring at Elsabeth McCloud from Ravenclaw. As he turned back Draco turned himself to look at the brunet. The two girls smiled to themselves, both boys were so oblivious to each other's feelings. Draco was a complete idiot when it came to understanding some people and he had no idea when it came to his best friend. Hermione bit her lip as she remembered when she first noticed the change in Harry's feelings.

* * *

_Hermione rolled her eyes when Draco Malfoy walked into the Hall. Over the summer the blond had grown into his family's renowned looks and it had caused something of a commotion in the students both above and below the handsome boy. Hence a steady stream of girls confessing to him and there was always one girl hanging off his left arm whilst Harry always stood to his right. She felt a pang of pity when she saw Draco wink at a younger boy. Harry's eyes flashed confusion before he cleared his facial expression. Hermione couldn't help but hope that he would be declared impotent so that he wouldn't potentially break the heart of nearly every girl in Hogwarts. _

_She sighed to herself and promised that until they were more understanding she would not go near them. Despite their amazing feat of breaking down the walls between Slytherin and Gryffindor, they were still only children and did not have the understanding that only few truly gain over the course of their life. Until they could truly accept the human being, she would stay away from them._

* * *

Hermione smiled at the boy in front of her before she picked up her books ad walked away to the Heads and Prefects meeting. Pansy sighed and pressed a quick kiss to Harry's scar and walked away. Harry turned around once more before he left to give his brothers a small smile each. Standing up, he gathered all his books and walked out of the room. He never saw Draco's face as he watched Harry ignore him.

* * *

Wells... I hope that was okay, sorry if it rambled a bit. Any suggestions that you want in the story? Feedback will be loved!


End file.
